1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to ice fishing alarm structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ice fishing apparatus wherein the same utilizes tip up alarm in association with a rotatable spool member mounted at a lower terminal end of a support organization positioned within the water underlying an ice plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ice fishing alarms of various types have been utilized in the prior art. Heretofore however the prior art structure has been of a relatively complex or elaborate configuration discouraging their use and development. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing an effective and efficient organization further providing structure to contain solar heat within the organization and maintain its continued use. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,297 to YATES setting forth a prior art tip off alarm in association with a visual signal lamp actuated when the fishing line is directed through an underlying tube within the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 196,888 to PILSNER illustrates a tip off alarm organization encapsulated within a bubble like member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,287 to GRAHL sets forth a further example of a ice fishing tip off alarm defining a platform overlying an ice fish hole opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,979 to Dyck et al sets forth a further example of an ice fishing alarm to effect release of a flag upon a fish strike mounted upon a plate member that is positioned within an opening of an ice plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,099 to STEWART sets forth a further example of an ice fishing alarm with the fishing line directed downwardly from apparatus positioned above an opening in the ice to effect fishing therethrough.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved ice fishing apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.